omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reshiram
Character Synopsis Reshiram is a dual-type Dragon/Fire Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is the mascot for Pokémon Black and is part of the Tao Trio, along with Zekrom and Kyurem. It's said by legends that it can scorch the world with fire and help those who want to build a world of truth. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: Pokemon Name: Reshiram Gender: Unknown Age: Thousands of Years Classification: Vast White Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Manipulation (The mere flare of it's tail is enoug to alter the heat of the atmosphere. It can be heated to the degree where The Earth scorches), Fire Manipulation (Generates, projects and can control Fire in a variety of forms, such as becoming flames itself), Weather Manipulation (Possessess powers that can change the weather of a planet), Telepathy (Can speak with humans without communication), Longevity (Has lived for thousands of years), Energy Manipulation (Dragon Pulse causes a beam of energy to be shot at the opponent), Power Nullifcation (Imprison can prevent opponents from using moves known by them), Statistics Amplification, Rage Power & Beserker Mode (Outrage allows the user to gain more power through entering a rage state), Attack Negation and Resistance Negation (Turboblaze negates attacks and moves that would cause damage), Immunity to Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation. Resistance to Bug, Steel, and Electric Type moves, Even greater Resistance to Fire and Grass Type moves, Biological Absorption (Anyone close to Reshiram when it becomes the Light Stone is absorbed into it), Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Should be in the same league as Mewtwo and Deoxys. It has been stated to have the power to destroy and recreate the world. Likely superior to Genesect, who's below Kyurem, of which was their magnum opus for world domimation) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ ' (Far above Digletts, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily dodge abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100 (Pushed and carried a giant castle along with Zekrom) Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can strike Zekrom with their attacks, who's considered their equal in power. Superior to Pokemon Stadium's version of Pokemon, some of which being able to learn Seismic Toss , which yields Tier 4 Power) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Able to tank hits from Zekrom, whom of which is it's equal. Intercepted an attack from Kyreum) 'Stamina: High '(Comparable to other Pokemon, who can swim across oceans to other regions) 'Range: Extended Melee Range. Planetary 'with certain Pokemon moves and it's control over Weather/Heat 'Intelligence: High '''in combat scenarios. instinctive in otherwise normal occaisions '''Weaknesses: Weak to Dragon, Rock, and Ground Type moves. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Dragon Gem Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Turboblaze:' Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. *'Fusion Flare: '''One of Reshiram's signature moves. Reshiram fires off a massive sphere of flames at the opponent. This move’s power is increased when influenced by Fusion Bolt or Bolt Strike. Should Reshiram be frozen it will be able to thaw out. *'Blue Flare: One of Reshiram's signature moves. Reshiram fires off a powerful stream of intense, yet beautiful blue fire at the opponent. This may also leave the target with a burn. *'''Flamethrower: Reshriam fires off a stream of flames from its mouth. It may also cause a burn. *'Dragon Claw:' Reshiram coats its claws with energy and slashes at the opponent with them. *'Fire Fang:' Reshiram coats its fangs with flames and the bites the opponent. It also has a chance of causing a burn and a chance of making the opponent flinch *'Ancient Power:' Reshiram manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. It may also raise all of its stats. *'Imprison:' Using some psychic power, Reshiram creates a seal on itself that prevents its opponents from using any moves that they share with it. *'Dragon Rage:' Reshiram fires off a blue flame that deals consistent damage. *'Hyper Voice:' Reshiram lets off an extremely loud roar that damages the opponent. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. *'Dragon Breath:' Reshiram fires off a hazy purple flame that may paralyze the opponent. *'Slash:' Reshiram slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. *'Extrasensory:' Reshiram attacks with a telekinesis that may make the opponent flinch. Its power doubles if the opponent has made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. *'Dragon Pulse:' Reshiram fires off a multicolored beam of dragon-shaped energy. *'Crunch:' Reshiram coats its fangs in a dark energy and then crunches the opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. *'Outrage:' Reshiram attacks and rampages for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will directed to one at random. It leaves Reshiram confused afterwards. *'Noble Roar:' Reshiram lets out a noble roar that intimidates the opponent causing their offenses to decrease. *'Hyper Beam:' Reshiram fires a destructive beam of energy. Given that the likes of Kyogre and Groudon lack the need to recharge after it, Reshiram may very well be capable of the same. *'Reflect:' Reshiram creates a psychic wall around itself and its allies which halves the damage of incoming physically based attacks. *'Zen Headbutt:' Reshiram focuses psychic energy into its head and headbutts the opponent possibly making them flinch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Mascots Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Dragons Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Manga Category:Beserkers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Monsters Category:Telepaths Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Rage Power Category:Tier 4